wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Integrity
This stub was made by David Quinn # Overview # Definition and History # Examples # Further Reading # Keywords # Citations Overview Integrity is about being honest with work and being able to make correct moral decision when faced with a task/problem. It relates to Writing Across Media because we constantly do work that requires us to think about our moral standards and our work is something that we must be true to ourselves and others about. Definition and History The definition of integrity is to follow ones moral and ethical principals and to have a high sense of character. It was originated in the english form in the 1500s and the word comes from the latin root "integer" which means whole or complete. The way we use it in Writing Across media is through our efforts in composing honest work that we give our best effort on while not taking other people's ideas. Integrity has ethical, psychological, and political associations. Ethically, it has been used as a measure of ones character, honesty and makeup. In the classroom academic integrity is ones ability to be honest with one's work. Integrity has a lot to do with ones work behavior. Making the "right" or "wrong" decision can determine ones integrity. Psychologically, integrity is a term used when talking about psychological makeup of the human brain. It can be associated with lie detector tests, thoughts, or simply the brain makeup. Politically integrity is a the idea that a person in charge, politically, will make sound and honest decisions. This has been a hot topic, debating whether a certain figures politically integrity is high or not. Examples An example of a person being question of their integrity was recently in the NFL. The New England Patriots were accused of using footballs that were deflating under the legal limit of inflation for the NFL. Tom Brady, the quarterback and person who handles the balls the most, became under attack with people accusing him of deflating the balls for an advantage. Tom Brady was, up to this point, a very well respected player in the league and someone with a lot of integrity and character. This incident made many people question his integrity. People thought of Tom differently because of this incident because they believe that he did not have the integrity to keep the balls inflated at the legal limit. This is an example of how integrity is used in real life. Further Readings Integrity and the Fragile Self by Damian Cox, Marguerite La Caze, and Michael Levine. This is a good read because it talks about how people can be a person of high integrity. It discusses if people who have committed terrible acts can still have integrity. Relationship between Psychological Integrity and Self-esteem of Middle School Student This is a great read because it discusses a psychological test that determines the correlation between psychological integrity and self-esteem. This is something that is interesting regarding integrity and something that shows correlation and insight. Academic Integrity in Honor Code and non-Honor Code Environments: A Qualitative Investigation This article highlights the academic integrity differences in people when honor code is involved and when it is not. It is an important question because that can sway people's decision making. American Is Literally Dying of a Lack of Character, Integrity, and Moral Substance This article talks about the current state of America and how it is lacking necessary attributes that usually make America thrive like integrity. Ideology and Integrity This article is an Op-ed talking about ideology and integrity. It integrates these ideas with the political landscape of America. Keywords Honesty Character Morality Politics Academics Right and Wrong Moral Compass Truth Citations Becker, Thomas. "Integrity in Organizations: Beyond Honesty and Conscientiousness." Integrity in Organizations: Beyond Honesty and Conscientiousness. Web. 16 Dec. 2015. . "Integrity." Dictionary.com. Dictionary.com. Web. 16 Dec. 2015. . Marion, Heath. "History of the Word- Integrity." Heath Marions Blog. 4 Nov. 2013. Web. 15 Dec. 2015. . Category:Overview Category:Definition and History